moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Chesterhill
|Row 4 title = Occupations: |Row 4 info = Shipwright (formerly) Lieutenant of the Gilnean Army (formerly) Queensguard Captain (formerly; retired) Deathguard Private |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * * * * |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Family: |Row 7 info = Owain Chesterhill†, father Carolyn Chesterhill†, mother Tristan Chesterhill†, younger brother Percival Chesterhill†, younger brother Elisabeth Chesterhill, wife Aeliren Chesterhill, son Emily Chesterhill, daughter Gwendolyn Chesterhill, grand-daughter |Allegiance = (formerly) |Branch = (formerly) |Service = 1123 F.A. - 1142 F.A. (Gilnean Army) 1143 F.A. - Present (Forsaken Army) |Rank = First Lieutenant (Gilnean Army) Captain (Queensguard) Private (Forsaken Army) |Unit = 2nd Brigade, Headlands (formerly) Queensguard (formerly) Hand of Vengeance |Battles = ---- |Awards = Gilnean Military: * Gilnean Cross of Valor * Star of Triumph * Commendation of Bravery}} Sebastian Chesterhill (1097 F.A. - 1142 F.A., 1143 F.A. - Present) is a former shipwright-turned decorated soldier of the Gilnean Army following the closing of Gilneas' harbors, and a member of the Crom'gar Warband and Hand of Vengeance. History Life The head of a shipwright business in Keel Harbor, which he ran with his brothers Tristan and Percival, they were forced out of business following the erection of the Greymane Wall, and the three enlisted in the Gilnean Army. Unfortunately, this put him at odds with his eldest child Aeliren, who had joined the Northgate Rebels as a protest against what he saw as tyranny. Despite this, the Chesterhill brothers served honorably during the Northgate Rebellion, serving in the same platoon as their brother-in-law Harry Gawdron. On the side, Sebastian was the one who discovered a link between his family and the believed-defunct House of Chester. Seeking to restore his family, he chased as many leads as he could that would prove the legitimacy of his claim with the help of two of his friends, Anthony Oaksworth and William Marlon. Though he never lived long enough to see it himself, his notes and research were discovered several years later and allowed his son to reclaim their ancestral lands in the Ashen Coast. Death and Undeath Sadly, Tristan never saw the end of the rebellion, dying during the rebels' attack on Gilneas City, and Percival was killed during the Invasion of Gilneas. Sebastian himself was slain by the Wolfcult shortly after returning home to Keel Harbor, having had just enough time to make amends with his son who found him dying of his wounds shortly after the attack. Tragically, the peace of death did not last long, as his grave was amongst those disturbed by the Forsaken invaders following the Gilnean exodus, and he was raised from the death by the Val'kyr. A strong believer in fate, Sebastian always thought that things happened for a reason. This, along with the fact that he had little choice in a world that now hated him, caused him to throw his lot in with the Forsaken. The Broken Isles During the campaign on the Broken Isles, Sebastian served in the Queensguard, participating in the ill-fated assault on the Broken Shore and later clashing with the Gilneas Brigade in several skirmishes across the Isles. He was later assigned to join the House of Cobalstant's Deathsworn forces and assist them in their efforts with the Crom'gar Warband in Refuge Cove. Called there as part of the Crom'gar War Council following the Alliance's deceitful actions in the region, he aided in investigating the disappearance of an entire company in the region of Esterwyld, where they discovered a strange mist that caused a Troll headhunter's skin to become pale and his veins to turn black, following which he was begging to be put down. As the mist dissipated, the War Council's investigation was interrupted by the arrival of an Alliance company led by Sergeant Nathan Torrickson, the Hand of Warden John "Reaper" McCallan. In the ensuring fight, Torrickson and his men were defeated, with one soldier managing to escape and bring word back. Sebastian claimed Torrickson's shield after the worgen's death. Siege of Tirisfal With the Blood War in full force, Sebastian was deployed away from the Broken Isles after an attack on the Gilnean stronghold of Farimond. He was pulled back to Lordaeron to defend it following the War of the Thorns and the burning of Teldrassil. During the Siege of Tirisfal, he fought against Bishop Adrian Gregor at the Battle of Garren's Haunt. Outmatched by the Gilnean battle cleric, he barely made it out alive and was left for dead after a blow that left a gaping hole through his torso that needed to be stitched back together post-engagement. Along with the Grimtotem Brave Muroco Rockhoof and Doctor Ivan Felsorrow, he participated in the capture of Cardinal Niklos Adamant as he was with his Gnomish assistant, Markov Gildgear. The Hand of Vengeance Later transferred to the Hand of Vengeance, Sebastian was assigned to their Vengeance Militia Deathguard branch with the rank of private. Finding the Lost Forces He joined them as they investigated a Forsaken force that failed to report in following the fall of Lordaeron. They found them at their last sighted location in Alterac, holed up in the ruins of Alterac City. Led by Commander Richard Safecrest, he claimed that their alleged reason for failing to report in was due to a human presence that had taken over the nearby village of Strahnbrad that had been harassing them for months. Though the Hand doubted the truth behind Safecrest's words, Sebastian identified the fact that Safecrest's position was well-fortified and well-placed to counter Alliance movements in northern Lordaeron, and supported securing the lines of communication and supply with Tarren Mill. They moved towards the town and began attacking the humans, though found the town center strangely empty. A misfired catapult shot revealed that they had been preparing for an ambush, and that Safrcrest's forces were working with them. Safecrest tried to get them to surrender, but they refused and engaged the ambushing force, defeating them handily. March on Redridge In the late stages of the Blood War, Sebastian was called upon to provide support to the Blackhand Battalion, orcish allies of the Hand, during their march on the Redridge Mountains. Following the leadership of Warlord Orgaz Wyrmsplitter, he fought alongside the orcs' side as they ravaged the Redridge countryside, fighting Sir Aliaes Loucelles in single combat at the battle of the Three Corners. He later helped lay siege to the town of Lakeshire with a meat wagon he had shipped in that was destroyed in the ensuring battle. However, the Horde was ultimately pushed back, and called back to Orgrimmar when news reached them that rebel forces were massing at its gates. Despite having an advantageous position to continue their assault on the next day, the Horde pulled back from the region to reinforce the city. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Undead Category:Forsaken Category:Forsaken Military Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Army Officers Category:Hand of Vengeance